I'll Be Your Lover Too: Rose & Dimitri
by This-Is-Our-Fate
Summary: Rose and Dimitri spend their time off from guardian duty...in bed. OOC, Lemons. Rated M for sexuality. Please R&R!
1. Color Of My Dream

**A/N: Rated M for a reason. It'll get really, really into detail. Just thought I'd warn you now. Please read and review!**

**Disclaimer: Richelle Mead created Vampire Academy and all the characters involved. And I thank God everyday that she has done so. **

RPOV

It was a beautiful day outside. One of the best I'd seen in a long time.

The bright rays of the sun shone down on my skin, filling me with indescribable warmth

The sun. Oh, how I missed the sun.

Especially during those days at the Academy where every single negative emotion often felt amplified, not to mention the dreariness of the winter months. Those were the days that had kept secrets from the ones I loved. The days that had been filled with angst and despair. The days where my sanity and competency where questioned.

The days that had seen death –whether or not I was ready for it.

The sun. It wouldn't hurt for it to have been there more often during those times.

Maybe it was better that way. Maybe it was _supposed_ to be that way.

Either or, it's here now, and I wouldn't take it for granted.

I'll just continue to lie here, eyes closed, basking under its radiant warmth.

In my mind, images of the people I loved kept appearing. I didn't mind. Their smiling faces brought me peace as the wind started to pick up around my hair.

These people brought more than just substance and meaning into my life.

They were the reason I existed.

Each one of them parts of my soul.

My friends.

Lissa.

Heck, even my mother

And most importantly, the person who owned the entire thing.

It's because of him, that I probably still have one

I would do anything for his, and he would do anything for mine

That's how we were.

That's how we would always be.

Speaking of whom. Where was my love?

The wind had tapered off into a gentle breeze that tickled me from head to toe.

It was a strange feeling, as I usually and definitely was _not_ the ticklish type.

Nonetheless, it still brought a slight smile as the corners of my lips turned upward

Suddenly, I felt the ticklish feeling magnify around my torso as it slowly crept up...and up...

Drifting in and out of consciousness, I immediately realized that I was not on my back under the sun.

But I was on my back somewhere much greater than that. So, _so_ much greater:

Dimitri's bed.

I purposely let the smile go as my face fell back into its usual slumbering form. Time for some fun. At least on my part anyway. I loved to frustrate him, push the boundaries of his so-called self-control.

Dimitri's fingertips on my skin evoked so much power and gentleness in a single touch that it would take everything to make him believe that I was still asleep. That ticklish feeling crept higher and higher until it stopped just right under the curve of my bare breasts, covered by the softest blood red silk sheets.

I dare not open my eyes, but from the weight on the bed I could tell that Dimitri had shifted to his left side, his elbow digging into the pillow as his hand propped up his head. Meanwhile, his right hand stayed very still over my chest, as our legs lay entangled.

Oh yeah. Did I mention that we were both completely naked?

I suppressed a shudder that threatened to shake my entire body at the thought of him intimately pressed up, practically curled into mine.

This whole 'me-pretending-to-be-asleep' thing was harder than I originally thought.

Crap.

Suddenly I felt a single fingertip brush over my sheet-covered nipple. I let out a small sigh, but nothing more to make him think that I was awake.

Sighing was perfectly fine. I did it often when I was dreaming about him. Actually, I did a lot more than sigh. I moaned. Loudly. Very loudly. Dimitri had once told me this in an effort to tease me one day. Since then I had never lived it down. And quite frankly, I didn't mind that he knew how much I desired him, even though we weren't actually "doing" anything. They were all just dreams anyways.

He then pressed his lips firmly against mine, kissing me, wanting more. We had done it less than six hours ago and it was still never enough. I couldn't blame him though, since I wanted it just as bad. This feeling was insatiable. I smiled inwardly at the thought that we still had the rest of the week to spend like this. Holed up. In bed together. _Oh yeah._

I contemplated the thought of just giving in. My body ached for him and it would inevitably give me away. There was no way I was gonna fool him with my whole 'still asleep' charade.

His hand had now slipped over my entire left breast, palming it as the sheets had moved down towards my waist exposing more of myself to him. At the same time, his lips ever reverent moved across my jawline to the sensitive spot below my ear.

He nipped and kissed there for a few moments, knowing that it was one of my weak spots for him.

"Rose? Is my Roza awake yet?" he murmured against my skin.

Even though it was barely a whisper, I _knew_ that tone. That tone in his voice that said that he knew what I was up to. That I wasn't really asleep and that I was only pretending to be for the sole purpose of teasing him. _Damn._


	2. You'll Be My Queen

**A/N: Yes, the title of this fic owes itself to the wonderful song by Van Morrison=) And yes, RP did happen to do a cover of it, coincidentally. LOL. **

**Thanks for checking out this little smut-driven story of mine, and for the reviews and PMs. I love hearing what you think;)**

**Warning: btw, this isn't for the younglings. Rated M! **

* * *

"Rose? Is my Roza awake yet?" he murmured against my skin.

Even though it was barely a whisper, I _knew_ that tone. That tone in his voice that said that he knew what I was up to. That I wasn't really asleep and that I was only pretending to be for the sole purpose of teasing him.

_Damn._

It was then that I decided _not_ to give into him, despite my body aching and screaming to respond to his touch. Sure my body reacted physically to his whether I was asleep or not. There was without a doubt that he could feel, if not smell my arousal with his thigh resting between mine.

But it was the mind that you could never really tell. I mean, how was he supposed to know if I was asleep and dreaming or not?

His lips moved from below my ear and back to my own. The nature of his kisses had changed, urgency and passion increasing, trying to rouse me from sleep.

The movements of his hand picked up, gently squeezing my breasts, thumb flicking over my nipples which were now hardened to their peaks.

It took an insane amount of restraint, not to open my eyes and meet his warm, darkened bedroom ones. But still, he believed that I was awake. Which I incredibly was –I just wouldn't give him the satisfaction of always being right about it.

Plus I loved to tease him.

Some of that frustration shone through as he sighed, "Rose, is my Roza still asleep then?" he continued with _that_ tone in his voice.

His lips stop moving as he groaned, not being able to wake me up despite all his foreplay. But we both knew that I had seen nothing...yet.

The weight on the bed shifted again. I was proud of myself for not 'waking up' yet and giving into his touch.

But my body told another story, as some of my arousal started to leak out and down my thigh. Dimitri softly moaned at the sensation, as he started to rub his own leg between mine, hoping that the delicious friction would win me over.

It nearly did, as I let out a louder moan this time. But I kept my eyes closed, letting him think that I was still asleep and dreaming. Especially since I could practically_ hear_ his smirk as he continued his ministrations on my body.

"Hmm...my love is not yet even awake...but still so _wet_ for me?" Dimitri whispered huskily against my closed lips.

_Oh dear god. _

He was so _not_ about to start talking dirty to me now. He knew it was another one of my weak points and by god was he starting to pull out all the right stops.

He kissed my unmoving lips once more, lingering a bit as he pulled my bottom lip between his teeth -sucking on it. His kisses were fierce with passion as they moved down my neck, pausing briefly to suck at my jugular.

He continued down past my collarbone, and further down...down...until I felt his face directly above my bare breasts. I fought to keep from shuddering.

His lips just barely touching my overheated skin as he breathed hard between my breasts –clearly frustrated that I so much had not even responded to his touch at this point.

I fought relentlessly to keep my breathing steady. But it was no use as I knew he could hear my heart pounding in anticipation from how close he was.

"Rose, love? Why are you doing this?" Dimitri smiled as he cupped my breasts and rolled the nipples with his thumbs. I couldn't help but let out a small shudder as he simultaneously continued to rub his lower half against me.

"Do you like it when I touch you like this?" he whispered, continuously fondling my breast and plucking at their peaks.

We both knew how much he loved my breasts. And that was an understatement. He could play, kiss, lick and suck on them all day.

And he proceeded to do just that...but not once ever going near the nipple. It drove me insane.

I could feel his erection against the inside of my leg, so close to where I wanted it. He continued to grind against me while teasing me...kneading and playing with my breasts

A few minutes had passed and I was practically reeling from the pain and pleasure coursing through my body. His lips on my skin felt absolutely wonderful, but it was annoying that he wouldn't just take my nipple between his lips.

I thought too fast when suddenly I felt a brush of them over my right one, followed by a sweet hot breath so close over it.

_So close._

"Ohhh" I moaned.

Realizing my mistake, I instantly shut my mouth.

Dimitri's head instantly perked up, moving up my body until I could sense it an inch away from my face, my eyes still closed. His nose barely brushing mine.

"What was that Roza? his lips brushing mine. Did you like that? he kissed me again.

"Was I doing something you liked, my love?" he spoke softly against my mouth, a hint of smirk still left in his voice.

_Damn him_.

How I wished I could have answered, nodded...anything. But I was stubborn as hell, and wasn't about to give up my cover just yet.

"You know how much I adore them," he continued as he thumbed my now aching nipples. It was true. He did adore them. There where times when I'd catch him staring at my chest when he thought I wasn't looking. Then he would get flustered when I called him out on it. Still, after all this time. We both know I'd let him do more than just stare. With him, I never minded...I craved his touch. Knowing that he wanted me just as bad made me feel...sexy.

So there we lay, both naked and sexually frustrated...all for the sake of good fun.

"But I can't do what I want to if you don't _tell me_," he drawled on, his lips and hands continuing to suck and knead on my breasts.

Still on my end: silence.

Dimitri practically roared in frustration.

I smiled inwardly and did a little victory dance in my head. I loved seeing him crack like this. I was practically soaked now. No doubt that he could feel it on his upper thigh.

Uh-oh.

Apparently he knew it as well as he rose up slightly and started to grind our lower halves harder against each other.

With his erection now completely long and hard against his stomach, he started to rub the tip of it between my legs, as my wetness started slipping out and onto the sheets.

He rocked gently back and forth, letting my juices cover his length as he moaned at the sensations. "Roza...oh Roza...ohhh"

I literally stopped breathing, my mouth slightly agape and yet no sound came out. I was left completely speechless, my brain starting to close out everything but him.

"Rose, Rose, my Roza...always such a troublemaker," he teased as his hand left my breast and slid its way down...down....down....to cup my soaking wet pussy.

He returned his lips to mine as his fingers rubbed me down there, his eyes opening every once in a while to see if I had finally done the same. Suddenly, I felt a single finger slide between my folds collecting some wetness. I refrained from crying out when he stopped kissing me for a brief second.

I could hear him sucking it off his finger as he brought it to his mouth.

"Mmmmmm oh, god Roza you taste incredible", he groaned.

I could feel myself start to heat up as a slight blush rose up to my cheeks. I rarely blushed. Ever.

He caressed his cheek against my overheated one. "You are so beautiful," he smiled. "Don't be embarrassed."

Well that was new; he'd never done that before. He licked another one of his fingers. And I liked it. It was one of the most erotic things I've ever heard. And I couldn't even see it. _What the hell was wrong with me?!_

My body was on fire for him. My mind was practically burning with the thought that I haven't even _touched_ him yet. I should just open my eyes, not even remembering the point of my silly little game.

All I could think about was Dimitri –everywhere.

His eyes, his lips, his hands, his scent, his warm body –Dimitri everywhere. On me. In me.

His hand stopped abruptly and I immediately missed his touch.

He sighed and I drew in a sharp gasp as I realized that his head had now replaced his hand –in between my legs. He was drawing into dangerous territory. And I loved every second of it.

"Oh, Rose" he breathed. "You smell so good...so good"

"And...you are so _fucking wet."_

I think I heart stopped.

"Wet for me," he quickly lapped up the juices that seeped down my thighs.

"Only me," he continued licking the juices around my core, alternating his licks with languid kisses.

"I want to kiss you, and taste you and suck on you until you come nice and hard against me," he drawled, his lips and tongue driving me still to the point of insanity.

I moaned loudly and freely now, clearly just as lost in the pleasure as Dimitri was. I could feel him long and hard against me, as he continued licking and kissing around my pussy.

Apparently, my sounds fuelled him even more as the kisses turned into long licks with the flat of his tongue up and down my slit.

Up and down, up and down, but never entering.

I would open my eyes if I could, but the intense pleasure from this man kept them reasonably closed.

"Roza," he breathed heavily. "Roza, please open your eyes"

"For me," he pleaded in a slightly quieter tone, filled with complete love and devotion. _For me._

My eyes shot open just in time to see Dimitri thrust his tongue, wet and hard between my folds. I threw my head back and screamed in complete, utter pleasure.

Well, good morning.

Good morning indeed.

* * *

If I could wake up every morning like this, I would die a happy woman.

My hands instantly reached out to grab his head, keeping him anchored there. He wrapped his arms around my thighs, spreading my legs further apart, making himself comfortable there for the time being.

_Oh god how I loved this man_.

Dimitri continued to moan along with me as his tongue ran and licked deeper within me. I was trying not to buck too hard against him.

But then he took my clit between his lips and tugged.

"Oh fuck" I gasped. "That feels sooo good,"

I felt him chuckle as he continued to lick and tug at my clit. I was bucking harder against him now, starting to practically ride his tongue as I felt the orgasm build and rise within me.

"Oh god, ahhhahhh, ohhhh fuck!" I cried out.

The deep playful laughter spouting from his lips shot vibrations throughout my core, radiating up the front of my naked body, and over and down my spine, making me arch my back. In doing so, I involuntarily pushed myself further into his awaiting, talented mouth. If that was even possible to go any further.

"Ohh Dimitri, ohhhhh, d–don't stop!" I yelled, not caring less who outside these walls heard me or not.

Shudders continued running up and down my spine, my back shooting off the bed, in response to the intense pleasure pooling deep within me. I felt Dimitri reach one hand out flat over my stomach, trying to hold me still. Oh god, this was torture.

Dimitri was unyielding now, in his efforts to bring me over the edge. His hands now moving in a rough yet gentle massage where he held my thighs apart, his thumbs rubbing my wet folds. His lips and his tongue now worked double-time between my folds and over my clit.

"Di...Dim...uhnnnnnnn" was all I could yell out at this point. I was an incoherent hot mess before him...and he loved it.

My eyes could barely stay open and I was about to close them to the pleasure, until the last second. I looked down in time to see his intense love-intoxicated gaze meet mine. With our eyes locked together, he warned me to keep mine open. _Oh god._

I suddenly felt his tongue lick harder at my clit, before pulling it between his lips. He sucked roughly for a few seconds, then bit down gently with his teeth, but not hard enough to break skin.

I completely lost it. That was it. There was no way in hell I could hold out now.

My entire world shattered as I let out a piercing scream of bliss.

My eyes closed, my back arched and my toes curled as my body gave in to the intense mind-numbing ecstasy. I continued to grasp Dimitri's head, bucking my hips and riding out my orgasm against him, just as he desired.

Dimitri continued to moan as he licked and sucked up everything I was giving out, in turn, drawing out the length of my orgasm.

Just as I thought I was coming down from the high, he easily slipped in two fingers curling them and hitting another spot, while simultaneously pinching my over- sensitized bud with his thumb.

Not even nearly recovered from the first orgasm, I felt myself clench around him and nearly blacked out from the pleasure of the second one.

"Ohh Dimitri! Ohhhhh, Di...uhnnnnnn" my voice hoarse at this point.

"Yes Roza, yes...give me everything"

My body reacted once again, my back arching and a fresh new wave of juices started flowing out and into Dimitri's eagerly awaiting mouth. Through the haze I could still feel him smile insanely happily against me.

After what seemed like forever, my body collapsed back onto the bed, as Dimitri finally moved up to join me, holding me through the aftershocks of my orgasms and keeping his hand over my pussy...waiting for me to catch my breath

My heart still pounding, my breathing still erratic, I managed to open one eye to see him still gazing down lovingly at me.

With all the energy I had left, I gently took his face in both my hands, bringing him down for a kiss. It started off slow until I felt remnants of myself mixed in with his own personal scent. I thrusted my tongue into his mouth going for more of the wonderfully erotic taste, making him moan against me.

"Well good morning to you too" he murmured against my mouth. "Glad to see you're finally awake"

"I love you" I murmured warmly against his. "I love you so much" I kissed him again.

In the position that we were in, he could easily slip into me. He kept himself up on his elbows, not wanting his full weight to crush me. But I didn't mind...I loved feeling his body, his weight over mine.

"I love you too Roza" he kissed me slowly. "I want to show you..." he started wrapping my right leg around his hip.

But before he could slide into me, I flipped us over so that he was on his back.

"Not so fast, comrade," I smirked down at him, straddling his thighs.

From the look on his face, I could tell I caught him by surprise. I wasn`t nearly as done pleasing him, just as he had done for me. Not even close.

I glanced down at his dick, and back up to meet his eyes, smiling slyly.

He truly was beautiful.

Literally every inch of him. Long and hard and ready. And mine.

Leaning down so my breasts pressed up against his chest, I wound my left hand behind his neck, my lips on his. With my right one, I gripped his hard length firmly and gently tugged.

He let out a groan as I used my thumb to spread a bit of his precum around and over the head of his penis.

I smiled inwardly.

It was my turn


End file.
